Petra The African Grey Wiki
Petra The African Grey ''' '''Petra the african grey is an amazing talker. We’ve been told she’s the smartest bird in the world! She has been interviewed by CBS and FOX news. Petra is a pro at turning the lights off and on with her beloved Alexa. She is in the process of learning the Google Home. She also asks her Alexa and Google questions all day long such as “What’s a light switch” and “Tell me about African Grey’s.” She also has a shopping list on her Alexa that includes “Fed EX, Chicken, Tub Butter, Girl, Fire”... and more. Day one that she activated the Alexa, we turned off Voice ordering. Unfortunately we didn’t turn off the call feature. Some young girl who's recording said “Leave a message!” has voice mail that consists of “ALEXA OFF! ALEXA OFF! PETRA WHO DID YOU CALL!?! WHAT DID YOU DO? ALEXA OFF!” To this day we have no idea who she called. (The Petra Time line) ''' '''We keep being asked so we sat down and put it together, between time stamped photos, calendars and receipts lol June 16th, 2014 Petra hatched July 27th, 2014. We got her & finished hand feeding her August 26th, 2014. Her first 2 words in one day. "Hello" and then "Peanut" the words weren't clear, but they were definitely said. August 28th, 2014 we realized just how smart she is. I told her "NO BITING!" and held her beak. She said in here baby babble voice "Good birdie" '''She understood that biting was bad and she needed to be a good bird. And was probably hoping to get out of trouble by trying to convince me she was a good birdie lol. We were so shocked! '''December 16th, 2014 we filmed Petra saying numerous things as a still dark eyed youth. December 27th 2014 When asked if she cared she won the photo contest for Bird Talk 2015 magazine, she said "Nope" on camera November 26th 2015 We get our first Amazon Echo and hook up the HUE bulbs to it, but it's in a room Petra isn't in. January 2016 The Alexa and HUE bulbs are moved into the same room Petra and Oscar are in. January 2016 a few days later Petra learns to say "ALEXA" February 2016 Petra learns to say "Alexa. All lights on" about 4 days later, Alexa finally responds to Petra. March 21st, 2017 Dottie, our beloved 11 year old Jack Russell Dies March 22nd 2017. Petra is confused as to why her dog isn't there and continues to yell "Dottie? Dottie come here. Dottie where are you? Dottie? Come get your ball? Dottie!?!" September 11th, 2017 Hurricane Irma knocked out power for about 26 hours. We had the hurricane shutters up, but took down the ones by the back door so she & Oscar could see out. We have video of Petra saying 'Alexa! All lights on!' pissed because Alexa was unable to comply lol November 15th 2017 we video Petra for the first time saying & getting Alexa to turn all lights on. Instantly goes viral. November 16th, 2017 Petra is on Inside Edition November 17th 2017 Petra is interviewed on what she thinks of being famous. She says she wants a peanut'''November 26th 2017 Petra is on THE LIST '''November 2017 Petra is also on a tv show called RIGHT THIS MINUTEl December 5th 2017 Petra is on THE LIST again May 9th 2018 The best videos of Petra are put together and posted May 16th 2018 Erik Sandoval from CBS comes to interview her May 17th 2018 Amanda Mckenzie from FOX comes to interview her'We've been in contact with Coyote Peterson from Brave Wilderness, Jessica Pineda from Birdtalk magazine, and Animal Planet, and the associated press, all expressing interest in Petra. :) Petra will be in Bird Talk Magazine October/November 2018 '''Petra will be on WAG on Animal Planet sometime Spring 2019'She still wants a peanut and a scratch scratch Written By Petras Mom ''' Petras Youtube Channel ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvTLosbA8iKmr9r-6hzV3iw '' Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Pets Category:Youtuber